A Veela's Mate
by not.your.baby
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort in the department of mysteries in his fifth year due to the help of Lucius Malfoy who had been a spy for the order. After returning for his sixth year, Harry discovers he is the mate to Lucius, who is a veela and will die if they don't mate. LM/HP !SLASH! don't like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Love HP/LM veela stories, so thought I'd have a go at my own. Let me know what you think

Disclaimer: If you think that I'd be writing on a fan fiction site if I actually owned Harry Potter you need to go to St Mungos :p anything you recognise belongs to JKR

Background:

Harry defeated Voldemort in the department of mysteries in his fifth year due to the help of Lucius Malfoy who had been a spy for the order. After returning for his sixth year, Harry discovers he is the mate to Lucius, who is a veela and will die if they don't mate.

"Ok, let's go through this one more time" Harry said "Lucius Malfoy is a veela and my mate and if I don't except the slimy bastard then he'll die."

Dumbledore looked at the young man he thought of as a grandson sadly, "yes, that's correct."

Harry let his head fall forward onto the desk in front of him, "fate really does hate me" he groaned.

It had been a bad day right from the start, he had got up late and missed breakfast and he had blown up his potion, which had led to a fail and a loss of 50 house points; but things didn't start to get really bad until lunch. He had walked into the great hall and taken a seat at the table when Lucius Malfoy had jump from his seat (apparently he was visiting Draco) and started to walk towards him. Harry had frozen at the sight of the older man and Ron had put his hand on his shoulder and said "you alright mate?" which had cause a lot of things to happen all at once. Snape, who had apparently worked out what happening had jumped out of his seat, wand in hand, Ron had turned a funny colour and yanked Harry away from Malfoy, who had grown claws, wings and a beak and tried to launched himself at Ron. Snape and McGonagall had managed to restrain the angry veela, while Dumbledore had hurried over and instructed Hermione to accompany Ron to the hospital wing to get something for shock and Harry to follow him to his office. So all in all it had been a very bad day.

It had been two days since Dumbledore had called him into his office to discuss the new situation with Lucius Malfoy. He had told Harry to spend the time to think about what he wanted to do and whether he really wanted to make this commitment.

"Senile old fool." He snorted, like he could let someone die; even if it was a Malfoy. Ron and Hermione kept shooting him sympathetic looks as they made there way down to breakfast. Harry had honestly been shocked that Ron had taken the situation well, he had expected the other boy to be disgusted and not talk to him for weeks, like he had in fourth year, but Ron had told him that in the wizarding world being a veela's mate was a great honour. "Think about it mate," he had said, "its someone who's perfect for you, that can't hurt you in anyway and who will love you unconditionally." He then grimaced and said "even if it is a Malfoy."

Harry took a deep breath before walking through the doors of the great hall, Ron and Hermione flanking him while being very careful not to touch him. The hall went quiet as he walked in, but Harry paid no mind to it, instead fixing his eyes on the blonde sitting at the high table, who was staring at him in adoration.

Harry heard a voice from the slytherin table say "oh look Draco it's your new daddy." Harry's head whipped round and what he saw made a weird feeling rise up in his chest. Malfoy, instead of having his usual group of idiots surrounding him, hanging on to his every word, had a gap on either side of the bench next to him and those her word near him were sneering at him as though they didn't want to be contaminated. His face was paler than usual, his blonde hair sticking up and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week, but something snapped inside Harry when he saw the black eye Malfoy was currently sporting. He stormed over to the table. "Get up Malfoy" he said, staring at the boy who had spoken. Malfoy looked like he was in shock and didn't move; Harry sighed and gently pulled his arm. Malfoy finally seemed to get the hint and stood, staring at Harry in wonder. They exited the hall followed by Ron and Hermione.

Harry led the group down to the kitchens and ordered breakfast before looking at Malfoy and asking, "Ok, what the fuck was that?"

Malfoy sighed and said quietly "the mating bond affects you to. Your recognising me as the child of your mate and therefore of you." He looked at Harry fearfully.

Harry nodded slowly, saying "that make sense I guess." he sighed, "who did that?" he asked indicating Malfoys black eye.

Malfoy ducked his head and said "it doesn't matter."

Harry gestured to Hermione who pulled out her wand and pointed it at Malfoys face murmuring a spell. Malfoy flinched but calmed when Harry said, "don't worry, she just healing it. Now who did it?" He asked.

"Pansy" he admitted quietly

Harry growled "I'll be having words with her. Why has your father not done anything about this?"

"He doesn't know. I didn't want to make this harder for him, he's been waiting for so long to find his mate."

"You need to tell him Malfoy, this isn't fair on you."

"I cant" Malfoy moaned, "and would it be alright if you called me Draco, its just that it feels weird when you call me Malfoy."

"Of course it is, but you still need to tell him." He paused when he saw Draco's face. "We'll tell him together, yeah?"

"Thanks Harry." Draco smiled.

"Come on, I've got to be in Dumbledore's office in five minutes, you should come with me."

Draco nodded and Harry led him up to the most important meeting of his life.

A/N: let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all, just a short chapter, but story should hopefully get moving soon. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, it's been pointed out that this story is similar to Slayer-of-Destiny's ****Veela heart**** (which I recommend you read if you haven't already). Although the first chapter of the story has some similar ideas, the direction it will take will be very different. **

**Enjoy…**

**Draco nodded and Harry led him up to the most important meeting of his life.**

Lucius Malfoy was already seated in Dumbledore's office when Harry and Draco entered. He stood as they entered looking all tall and powerful and elegant and hot. Wait, that's not right, slimy and slytherin; that's what he looked like, not hot. Well maybe a little bit hot, but he wasn't going to say that out loud. Harry realised he had been standing there staring when Draco cleared his throat. "Ermm, so lets sit down yeah?" he stuttered, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as they all sat down. "Can offer anyone tea or a lemon drop?"

Draco and Lucius both declined but Harry took the offered lemon drop, sucking on it slowly as he contemplated what to say to Lucius. "I'm not going to let you die" he finally settled on.

Draco snorted at this, but Lucius looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He seemed speechless.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, "I knew you'd make the right choice my boy."

`Lucius seemed to have finally found his voice. "I'll make arrangements for you to move to the manor immediately."

Harry's mouth fell open, "you can't do that, I need to be at school."

"No, you need to be with me. We can't live apart, if you except and we start the bonding then we'll both get ill."

Harry glared angrily at Lucius and Dumbledore thought it was probably a good idea to step in. "You can still attend school Harry, you can floo in every day, but I must agree with Mr Malfoy, it's too dangerous for you to be apart."

Harry sighed, "Fine" he ground out, "but what about Draco, he can't stay in the slytherin common room anymore."

"Why?" Lucius asked, looking at his son.

Draco looked terrified of upsetting his father, so Harry answered for him. "Because there all arseholes. You should have seen his face earlier. There's absolutely no way he's going back there." He pierced Lucius and Dumbledore with a piercing look. "Maybe you should be paying more attention to the people in you care. Come on Draco, you can help me pack." And with that he walked out of the room.

Lucius groaned. His mate was angry at him and he'd been neglecting his child. Slytherin house was going to pay for this. He sighed and turned to Dumbledore, "I will be back to pick them up at seven, I will send a house elf to collect their belongings soon. Good day Professor."

Once he got home, Lucius smiled to himself, Harry was perfect; he had agreed to the mating and he was already looking out for Draco. He had been worried about the two arguing, but the mating instincts seemed to be already influencing Harry.

He clicked his fingers and called out "Clinky!"

A house elf appeared in front of him with a 'pop' and squeaked "How can Clinky be helpings masters, sir?"

"I need you to make sure that my mate's new room is perfect. Then you need to go and collect his and Draco's trunks from Hogwarts. From now on you are going to be his personal elf."

"Yes sir, Clinky will be doings that now sir."

**A/N2: Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Just a short chapter, but finished my exams so updates should be much quicker from now on.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, KyuubiChild717 raised a few points.**

**Narcissa: we'll be seeing Narcissa in the next couple of chapters, but I will say that she won't be evil.**

**Draco: will be addressed in this chapter.**

**Title: I haven't decided on what Harry's title will be yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something.**

**For those of you who are reading My Soul; the next chapter should be up tomorrow, for those of you who aren't, check it out ;)**

**Also, this chapter is rated M for language. **

"I can't go in there" Draco whined, "They all hate me."

Harry snorted at that, "well you've given them good reason to," he said, "but they'll be fine, you're with me." And with that he forced Draco through the portrait hole.

"Harry, your back mate." Ron exclaimed when he saw the boys, "Malfoy" he added, with a nod of his head.

Harry sighed and said "house meeting, now. I'm going to live at Malfoy manor."

The colour drained out of Ron's face at the statement. He cast a sonorous spell on himself and said "Alright everyone, house meeting, so get your arses here now."

Hermione rushed over and waved her wand, causing benches to appear, all facing a raised platform at the side of the room. Harry dragged Draco with him up on to the platform and was flanked by Ron and Hermione. The rest of the house quickly assembled on the benches.

Harry took a deep breath before saying "I'm sure you are all aware of the event that happened the other morning at breakfast." He glanced around at the nodding heads before continuing, "Well, Lucius Malfoy is a veela and I am his mate. After discussing the situation, it has been decided that I will be moving to Malfoy manor and commuting to school each day."

This declaration was met with stunned silence until a voice from the back of the room shouted "What the fuck, you queer."

A path cleared and Dean Thomas glared angrily at Harry. "You can't be with a bloke, that's disgusting. I shared a room with you for fucks sake"

Everyone turn to stare a Dean. The muggleborns in the room looked horrified at Dean's announcement, the pure bloods just looked confused, but he paid no attention in said deciding to continue with his rant, "and He's a slytherin, why would you want to be with him. I can't believe you, you traitor."

Harry was shocked and hurt by what his one time friend was saying to him, but he was even more shocked by the voice that defended him. Lavender Brown stood up and said in a cold voice "you have no idea what you're talking about." She hissed at him, "Being a veela's mate is regarded as the highest of honours and your pathetic muggle crap has no bearing in our world." She then turned to Harry and said, "Congratulations Harry, may your union be blessed with great love and joy"

Harry smiled and thanked Lavender, before turning to the rest of the room and informing them that he had to pack.

Once in the dormitory, Harry lay down on the bed and covered his face with his hands. Hermione sat on the bed next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on mate" Ron said, "Deans just being an idiot, no one else will judge you. Lavender was right, its one of the greatest honours to be a veela's mate."

Harry smiled gratefully at his friends before heaving himself off the bed and starting to pack.

Lucius arrived in Dumbledore's office at 5:00 and only had to wait five minutes for the boys to appear. He had sent a house elf to pick up both Harry and Draco's trunks, as he had decided his son would be much safer living at the manor. He held out a portkey to the boys and they were whisked away to Malfoy manor.

Harry looked around in wonder at the beauty of the manor he stood in. Lucius smiled at his mate's obvious joy, saying "I'll give you a tour latter but I'm sure you want to get settled in first. Let me show you to your room."

He led Harry out of the entrance hall and up a flight of stairs to his suit. "My room is just along the hall from yours. Until the time that we mate you will stay here. If it is not to your satisfaction, it can easily be changed."

Harry looked round his new room in awe, "It's amazing" he said, smiling at Lucius.

Lucius allowed a small smile to slip onto his usually stoic face. "I'm glad it meets your approval. I will pick you up for dinner at seven." With that he left Harry alone to settle in.

**A/N2: Next chapter should be up soon.**

**Review, review, review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**First off, massive sorry for how long this took, had a million and one things to do and unfortunately this couldn't be a priority, but it should be now so yay **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, although I must say, that with almost 80 people following, 3 reviews is a little disappointing.**

**The new chapter of My Soul should be up by the weekend, and hopefully a new chapter of this will be too.**

**Until then, happy reading…**

**With that he left Harry alone to settle in. **

Harry gazed around the room in wonder. It was more amazing than anywhere he'd ever been before and it definitely beat his cupboard. He couldn't believe it was all his. There was a massive bed, big enough to comfortably fit four people, in the centre of the room, with cream sheets and a champagne throw and pillows scattered at the head. There were two small side tables either side of the bed and a large chest of draws in the corner. Opposite the bed there was a door which Harry walked though to find a bathroom fit for a king with a marble toilet and long counter with a sink set into it. In one corner there was a bathtub almost as big as the one in the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts and in another a large shower. There was another door leading off from the bathroom that harry walked though to find a walk in wardrobe bigger than his aunt and uncles bedroom. There was a vanity table up against the far wall, which was completely mirrored; his clothes had already been unpacked by a house elf.

Returning to the main part of his room he saw a door that he hadn't noticed before, leading to a large sitting room with a lovely fireplace with a small sofa and armchairs surrounding it. A door off the room lead to what harry could only describe as a mini-library and study, with a large desk, with a high backed chair on the side nearest the wall and two smaller chairs facing it, obviously meant for meetings. There was a shelf above the desk containing his school books. The other half of the room was taken up with shelves filled with books, on a range of subject, although Harry noticed that there was a whole section on veela's and there mates. Harry poked his head out of yet another door to find that it led back out to the hallway, obviously there so he didn't have to take guests through his private rooms.

Glancing at the clock, Harry discovered that he still had an hour to go until dinner and decided to take a shower. Walking back to the bathroom, he switched the shower and stood under the water, leaning his head back and sighing in bliss, thankful for the unlimited hot water of magical showers, which were always at just the right temperature. For the first time since discovering that he was Lucius' mate, Harry allowed himself a chance to think about what had happened. He had been angry when he first found out, that yet another choice had been taken from him, but now he acknowledge that the thought of someone loving him unconditionally was kind of nice and there was no denying that The elder Malfoy was gorgeous. Plus, Harry was fed up of having to take care of everyone around him all the time, having been forced into the role of saviour from the age of one. Looking across his beautiful bathroom through clouds of steam, Harry finally admitted to himself that maybe he'd done his bit. And that maybe, just maybe, he deserved to be looked after for once in his life.

After his shower, Harry felt much better about his situation and he wandered through to his wardrobe. Locating his best robes, he pulled them on, before walking over to the vanity and attempting to sort his hair out. Once he had given that up as a lost cause he walked back to his bedroom to wait for Lucius.

Lucius picked him up at 7:00 and took his arm to walk him down to dinner.

"Are your rooms to your liking, or do you wish for them to be changed?"

"There perfect, thank you so much."

Lucius once again allowed the ghost of a smile to grace his lips, "I'm glad." He said, before leading Harry into an amazing dinning hall, with a table big enough to seat 20 people stretching across the centre of the room. He led Harry to the end of the table, which was set for four places.

Harry looked at Lucius curiously, who gestured to the seat on his left before sitting himself at the head of the table. Once they were both seated, he looked over to Harry and saying, "We don't usually eat in here, there is a much more informal dinning room, but as its your first night here I felt it was more fitting to eat in here."

Harry nodded at this before pointing out "there are four places set."

"yes."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, "Why are there four places set?"

Lucius' smirked before saying, "before I tell you that, I need to tell you a little more about my marriage."

Harry's eyes took on a dangerous glint at those words and his body stiffened, but he gestured for Lucius to continue.

"When I was younger, it was expected that I would quickly find my mate and settle down, allowing me to produce an heir, which, in my fathers eyes at least, was the most important thing in the world. However, as time passed and my mate did not appear, my father became nervous. It was agreed that I would marry a pure blood girl; on the condition that I could divorce after an heir was born or my mate came of age, which ever came first." He sighed before continuing, "me and Narcissa Black were close friends at school and the Black family were happy to have a daughter marry into the Malfoys and agreed, on the terms that we could only be divorced after a child had reached the age of 11, unless my mate came of age beforehand and that Narcissa would be cared for and allowed access to her child. I readily agreed, after all, Narcissa was my best friend and it was a good deal. I stopped bedding Narcissa after Draco was conceived and we divorced, quietly, During Draco's first year at Hogwarts."

Harry was deep in thought. While part of him was uncomfortable with the idea of Narcissa living there, he could also see quite clearly that she and Lucius were just friends and that the situation worked well. He also didn't want to cause any problems for Draco as she was, after all, his mother. Mind made up, Harry simply nodded to Lucius, who smiled at him and kissed his hand. "Thank you, my mate."

**A/N: review, review, review.**


End file.
